


Coloring Crayons

by kiiwritesthings



Series: Punk AU [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: ...just bros being bros, and doing online college shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiwritesthings/pseuds/kiiwritesthings
Summary: Online university... sucks. Physics? Also sucks.





	Coloring Crayons

“So, what exactly the fuck are you doing?”

The coffee table was almost entirely composed of absently scattered papers with crossed-out work and doodles in the corners. The part that wasn’t composed of those was Dave’s laptop, precariously perched on one of the corners. Dirk nudged it with his knee before tragedy could befall both it and them.

Dave made a noncommittal sound, then several more sounds which were maybe a little more committed but still effortlessly indecipherable. Dirk rolled his eyes and instead swiped a couple pages to squint at.

What it was wasn’t the confusing part; physics, judging by the equations for momentum and the fact that Dave was, for some reason, figuring the horsepower for number 12. The fact that it was written in the spotty scratch Crayola brand crayons, tucked by Dave’s thigh, was the thing he was lost on. He used different colors for each question, at least, which helped make everything more clear, but for fuck’s sake. They had pencils in the house. They had _colored_ pencils in the house, even, if Dave had really suddenly got that into color-coding.

Dirk held the sheet up in his hand. “You did these wrong.”

“No shit, sir asslord. I’m fixing them.” Dirk took the liberty of snooping on what page was open on Dave’s computer while he was being crabby. Reading upside down was a little difficult, but it was just... physics questions. A fuckload of word problems. In another tab was supposedly where the questions had originated from. Dirk squinted at the name.

“Online university?”

“Yeah, why the fuck not? I’ll get mobbed by hoards of fans should I step foot in a dorm. Everyday will be a bargain bin fanfiction- I’ll take out half the college by swooning them alone, and the other half will be the tough but secretly needing to be loved folks who I’ll pass pencils in class to and melt their frozen hearts. I’d get sued, man. This is safer for everyone.”

While they _had_ worked up a following, Dirk sincerely doubted it would be _that_ bad. But online college was cheaper and more convenient for when they were on tour. No doubt Dave would love the actual experience- something about really fulfilling the college hipster stereotype was very _him_ \- but convenience won over wants.

Maybe Dirk could bully him into putting the band on hold while he got a secondary education. Not that that would ever work, but it was funny to think about.

It took several steps around the table to comfortably sit on the couch next to Dave. In terms of academics, he was the math and science one. Not that Dave couldn’t do it by himself, the same way Dirk nailed out English assignments perfectly fine, but it was just helpful to have another pair of eyes who knew slightly more well what they were doing on your work. He claimed an orange crayon for himself and stared at the screen before scribbling the need-to-know information with steps. Dave was only debatably thankful for it, given how much he tried to reason that this was _definitely_ not what the science people want, Dirk, what do you mean who are the science people? They’re the people with the science, Dirk, and you’re going to get pissed that you’re fucking up their questions and they will break out of the carefully crafted laboratory made to keep them in and-

Dirk, at some point or another, had grabbed his face and squished his cheeks together to grab his attention before laying down the very serious line of: “I have neither the patience nor the coloring crayons to explain this to you again. Follow the instructions.”

Whether Dave was happy or not that the loose guidelines were in fact very useful was a fact he chose not to share with Dirk, though they were both aware he had been, if not a little bitter about being unable to squirrel out the method himself.

“What’re you going for a degree in?”

“Sound engineering. Music shit. Y’know.”

Dirk gave a doubtful look to the computer and then back at Dave. “And you’re doing physics why? You realize those things have zero correlation at any point, right.”

“Fuck you and also false. Sound waves are several sons of bitches to reason with. Besides, I needed a math and this counts for theoretical science. Two for one deal.” He shoved a crayon in Dirk’s tank- a surprisingly uncomfortable feeling as it rolled down his side and evaded capture. He yanked the offending Forest Green out of its prison with an awkwardly angled arm.

“And you didn’t cheat out and take basic math?”

Dave scrunched his nose. “You can do that? Fuck me.”

Dirk rolled his eyes and shoved the crayon onto Dave’s paper. “You did that question wrong.”

Dave shoved Dirk back with a free hand before hunching over his work. “Uuu _uuugh._ ”


End file.
